Complicate
by xHirayukixNazara
Summary: The world is changing. The Angel is lost. The Demon is hiding. But it'll be alright, because "I'll always be here little light" A Luffy story with lots of twists!
1. Chapter 1

_Lies_

"They're not coming back Luffy-san, please grow up"

_Lies_

"You're a coward for not facing the truth. Don't bother me again, _useless _kid_"_

_LIES! _

It's not _real._ Yeah, that's right. This is just a dream, no a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. Yet, a voice in his head tells him otherwise.

"My little light don't worry, I'm still here."

The dark side of him.

The other _Luffy._

"The _perfect one_" As stated by his grandfather, and everybody else.

But then again, he was still the one to create him. He needed company so he _made_ one. The him who gets angry so easily. The him who doesn't have to put on a smiling mask to face the world. A mask to hide _anger_. There was never fear. He wasn't afraid of some coots who think they're better than themselves. The oh-so-reliable-government was rotten to the core. Bowing down to trash, so they're scum themselves. Not that he'd expect that to change.

"Shut up" he whispered. Knuckles white from clenching his fists. Tiny shoulders starting to shake in anger, _denial._ Yet, no one was aware. No one was paying any attention to him, too busy arguing where the _money_ will go.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Luffy finally shouts, his anger and frustration lacing his voice. But little Luffy forgot one thing. He was the Angel and a D. So they drop like flies, filthy disgusting flies. 'It suits them' little Luffy couldn't help but think.

The only one left was shaking and wide-eyed, looking at Luffy like he was a monster from his deepest nightmare. Then again, maybe he was. After all, he never cared what the others have to say. He steps forward, high and mighty like a king.

"Such power for a little one" The lawyer obliviously taunted, unaware of his _place_. Blissfully ignoring his senses that were screaming at him to _run, _he pulled out his gun and fired. Not bothering to look at the boy, after all, he aimed. Laughing, he stood up from his seat and collected the papers from his mahogany desk. "You idiots! Of course _I'm_ the one who'll have her money. I'm very _nice _after all! I'm the one who'll be a billionaire!" The mortal said with a crazed look on his face. Too lost in the world of greed. But then he was down, his right cheek felt cold against the expensive marble of a floor, a sharp object against his neck where the pulse was located. A cold sweat slid down his face, now fearing for his life. He can't move, he can't talk, the job of a powerful Haki.

Haki, the ancient power. A power worth a soul. The age of Pirates have passed as the world moved, islands forming the 7 continents as we know today. Yet, the history was again buried. The world wanting to start anew, so they forgot. Forgot all the hatred, forgot all the happiness, forgot all the sadness, forgot it _all._

" **You're gonna do exactly as I say, got it? **" Luffy can't control his dark side, now that he took over the body they share. He's not worried though, because after all they are one. He knows Dark him will never risk his life. Dark is unexpected but not unwanted. So he lets him take over after a warning of "not too far". After all, the lull of sleep was always irresistible for him.

_A nap the Angel will take_

_While his other, miracles will he make._

_The world prepare,_

_For a new fresh air._

_In this rotten world_

_Where everything is just black and gold._

Yo minna! This is my first fanfic so you can point out mistakes, I don't mind! And thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

x1xXxBeginningxXx1x

Luffy felt this day was going to be the worst day of his life.

Not because it was boring or anything, because there was _something_ off. He trusted his instincts, because he _knew_ what the consequences will be if he didn't follow them. So, despite the weather being fine, despite the fact that mama and papa were right by his side, despite feeling secure, he tensed. Ready for the slightest sign of danger, just like how he taught himself.

He goes to the kitchen after playing outside with a butterfly, feeling thirsty. He reaches for the glasses but he's too short, after all he's just four. Huffing, he pouts and searches for a stool. Just as he was about to grab it, pain explodes through his body, the pounding of his head, and the buzzing of his ears are the start. Then, it gets worse, as if hundreds of needles are being pierced in his skin.

Screaming, he curls into a ball on the floor, hands clutching his head. The pain was unbearable. Then he felt like drowning in boiling water; hot, painful and the _need_ for air. He wheezes painfully, eyes closed shut, mouth wide open, trying to get air to his lungs.

'"Luffy!"

"Son!"

"Call… ambul-.."

"Stay…me..Lu"

They're shouting, Luffy realizes. Despite being in pain, he reaches out for a hand. He feels a strong firm grip on his own, he squeezes back wanting to reassure them and smiles, before silence reigned over his world.

**xxXxx**

The scent of flowers woke him up or maybe it was the hand softly going through his hair, mentally shrugging, he opens his eyes. Blinking a few times, he notices he was on a hill, a beautiful flower field just a little to his right, and a view of one hill after the other. Looking up, he saw Dark, the other him albeit having freckles and looks more mature than him, smiling down at him, wiser and sharper ebony eyes hidden behind dark midnight locks. A little further up he finds himself looking at the underside of leaves, a pattern that was breathtaking with a few rays of sunlight managing to pass through it.

"You're cute when you're in awe, my little light" Dark said with a smirk on his handsome face. Wait, what? Handsome? Since when did he call Dark that? And why is heat spreading to the tip of his ears? Stop spreading it, traitor face! Luffy blushed harder when Dark started to laugh out loud.

"Stop laughing, meanie." Luffy mumbled burying his face on his other's cloth-covered stomach. "As you wish my cute little angel~" His other said in a singsong voice, a hint of glee on his tone. "Shut. Up!" Luffy hisses, obviously embarrassed by the situation, while hitting Dark on the sides to try and make him stop from laughing. His efforts were futile as Dark laughed even harder. He pouted, separating himself from his other and straddles Dark's lap. "Stupid Dark" He huffs and brings his hands to each cheek of Dark. Smirking, he pinches the flesh between his thumb and pointy finger and squeezes then pulls it, _hard_.

"Ow, ow ,ow, ow!" The roar of laughter was immediately halted as Dark hissed in pain, his own hands gripping the wrist of his light. Dark smiled triumphantly at Luffy at his counter movement. Luffy pouts, why did Dark always have a way with things? But then an idea popped in his head, he may not be able to pull at Dark's cheeks, but he can still squeeze and pinch them. Laughing at Dark's questioning gaze, he pinches Dark's cheek noticing it was turning redder by the second.

"Luffy!" Dark exclaimed in surprise, and grips the wrists harder but the hands never ceased its grip. Dark mentally smirks, if his light wants to play then he won't lose. Also, a little grateful that Luffy forgot the incident before he arrived here and is completely distracted.

It was a blur of movement that made him gasp in surprise. One minute he was sitting upright, pinching Dark's cheeks, the next he was laying on his back. As he recovered, he immediately reacted and tried to get Dark off him but his other self was faster and pinned both his hands above his head. Experimentally tugging, he finds that Dark's grip was as strong and firm as steel. "Dark~!" He whines because it is so freaking embarrassing under Dark's towering figure!

"I never knew you like blushing, L.u.f.f.y~" Dark practically sings by the end of the sentence, letting the name of his light roll of his tongue slowly.

Luffy can't help it, he blushes harder at Dark's comment. He didn't realize he was blushing until Dark pointed it out. "Let me up, Dark!" He whines, wanting so desperately to get up and gain control over his jumbled thoughts and frantic heartbeat.

"No way!" Dark snorts and brings his hand up, the one that wasn't pinning his light's wrists, to Luffy's tummy. He smirks as his light's laughter reached his ears.

A lot of tickling, squealing, and shouting later, they were laying down on the grass, surrounded by the flowers that varied in color, calmly looking at the sky. It was a cute sight actually, Luffy claimed Dark's arm as his new pillow while Dark found entertainment in running his fingers through the silky, black hair of his light.

The silence was comfortable as they named what the clouds look like, arguing once in a while what a particular cloud really looked like, but other than that, it was a particularly peaceful afternoon.

"Ne, Dark?" Luffy suddenly looked up, oblivious to the fact that their faces were _very_ close. Dark hummed in answer, wondering why Luffy was curious. "What's your real name?" Luffy asked without hesitation, while carefully looking at Dark for the slightest hint of uneasiness or something negative. Yet, Dark's face was blank, thoughtful almost.

"I don't have any" Dark replied, not really knowing why his light brought this up. He sneaks a glance at Luffy, and almost blushes at the close proximity between them, that and Luffy's thinking face. Luffy's brows were furrowed, head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed curiously, and pink lips that stuck out a little, looking like a pout. Dark quickly turned his head to the opposite side, hoping Luffy didn't notice a change in his expression. A moment passes, before Dark awkwardly coughs. "So why the question, Lu?" He asks to break the silence.

Luffy didn't reply immediately, but when he did, it wasn't a response, it was a name. "Ace" Dark looked stupefied but Luffy sighed and climbed on his lap. Luffy puts both his hands on each side of Dark's face and smiles brightly. "I've decided that your name is Ace!" Luffy chirped, beaming down at Ace.

There was silence again, but it wasn't for long when Ace started to laugh. His light really was like no other. He hears Luffy laugh along with him and he laughs harder, tears starting to leak from his eyes. After laughing, he sits up and hugs Luffy. Burying his face to the crook of Luffy's neck, he breathes in the scent of his light. Pleasant and comforting, just like his light. He felt arms hugging him close, and he never felt so contented. "Thank you" He breathes out, voice barely above a whisper, but his light hears him. His light always hears him.

"Un" Luffy nods and accepts his other's gratitude. After all, they knew each other best, and if he felt droplets of water down his shoulder, he doesn't mention it and instead rubs Ace comfortingly. "It'll be alright" He says, because he knows it will be. If Ace is here, then he doesn't mind facing the world. And so they lay down, slowly being lulled to dreamland.

xxXxx

The next time Luffy wakes, he feels giddy. Thinking back on what happened on _their_ world, just him and Ace, no one else. A smile adorns his face, not wanting to get up just yet, very happy that Dark likes his new name. But then he remembers what happened in the _real_ world. His eyes shot open, he doesn't remember when he closed them on the first place, and he looked around desperately. The walls were white, the ceiling was light, a beeping machine next to him, and a wire-thingy attached to his wrist.

"Ace." He whispers, wanting his other to comfort him. A moment passes but still no sign of his dark. "Ace." He calls again, this time, his voice was desperate and pleading. Still nothing. He panics, his dark always answered him, no matter the situation. "Ace!" He screams, all his emotions poured in a single word. And then, there were a pair of arms holding him protectively, soft, black, raven-like wings enclosed around them, shielding him from the world at the same time, providing the familiar warmth he needed. He clings to the other, leaving no space between them as he enclosed his arms around the other's neck.

"Shhh.." Ace coos, gently rocking Luffy back and forth as his little angel cries. "Ace, I- I *hiccup* thought that *sniff*" Luffy started his words cut off by the sobs that trembled his small frame. Ace murmured comforting words to his light, not the least bothered by the tears nor the snot dripping on his shirt. It felt like months have passed but in reality, it was only a few minutes when the worst was done.

Luffy was now calming down, much to the relief of Ace. Luffy slowly released Ace from his death grip while Ace also released Luffy, his wings opening up to give space. Luffy crawled backwards just the right distance to see his dark completely and immediately burst into laughter. Luffy was taking delight of how ridiculous his dark looked like right now, snot and tears all over his shirt and he was pouting. Pouting! "Ahahahahaha!" Luffy continues to wheeze in laughter as Ace looked at him as if he had two heads. "You- you look stupid! Ahahahaha!" He was making the best out of the situation as Ace blushed when his dark realized what he was currently seeing and laughed harder. He clutched his sides, they were starting to hurt as he laughs.

Ace growls, stupid little light. He sighs, obviously Luffy was _too_ happy with the current predicament he was in. With a wave of his hand, he's instantly clean and composed. No evidence left of the earlier happenings and more importantly nothing _funny_. Luffy suddenly stops, clearly awed by his display of power and asks too many questions in a rush with praises in between. "How'd you do that? That was so cool! Can I do that too? Ne, Ace where'd you learn that? Are you completely dry now? Was it magic? Ooooh, that is so awesome! Ne, ne-" Ace cut Luffy off before the boy can talk his brains out, with a palm on the other's mouth.

Luffy tilted his head, wondering why his dark placed his hand on his mouth. Does he want him to lick it? Hmm.. no that would be too weird. Does Ace want him to eat his hand? Maybe, but Ace doesn't look tasty to him. "Lu, one question at a time. I can't answer them all at once." Ace unintentionally interrupted his thoughts, at the same time answering his unasked question. He nodded at his dark, can't talk with the palm on his mouth. He was about to question Ace when footsteps were heard by the both of them. They shared a look. Ace looked apologetic and gentle while Luffy looked like a disappointed puppy with imaginary fluffy ears hung down. "They didn't come earlier because of your haki, my little light. Good job, I'll see you later my angel" Ace disappeared before Luffy could reply.

Pouting at the spot where his dark was supposed to be, he lay back down on the bed. Smiling a little at Ace's praise, he let out a contented sigh as he tucked himself in. Sleep sounded wonderful, especially if he gets to see Ace. But before he could close his eyes, the door of the room he was in slammed open, revealing a doctor and a nurse. Their expressions were grim and sad. Their eyes also held pity. A bad feeling settled in his gut but he shook it off, not wanting to have negative thoughts.

"I'm very sorry." It made no sense, yet he made a guess. He shook his guess off again, _refusing_ to believe it. The next words they uttered completely snatched his hope though.

"Your parents were caught in a crossfire, hit by stray bullets. Dead on arrival, lost too much blood" His breath didn't come out. His eyes were dilated, tears gathering at the corner. His mouth was parted in shock. The world stopped moving. He stopped thinking. That didn't stop him from screaming though.

"LIAR! That's not true! That's- that's- stupid! They would never die! Mama and papa said they'd always, Always wait for me! Stop lying!" He thrashes around, desperate to search for evidence that they were still alive. Desperate to go out the door and be greeted with their smiles, desperate for _them_.

The nurse cried, she knew the world was harsh. But to see a mere _child_ suffer like this is enough to bring her tears. The doctor looks away, knowing there was _nothing_ he could do. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" He whispers to the air because he knows the child can't hear him.

Luffy finally stops shouting, but then the sobs came soon after. A sob after the other while tears slid off his face almost endlessly. He's mildly aware of Ace trying to comfort him but he was too lost, _hurt_ to understand what his dark was uttering.

_The shift has started,_

_Breaths taken painfully ragged._

_The Angel, in his heart appears a hole,_

_His dark desperately trying to keep him whole._

_His light is flickering,_

_Emotions, with each other, bickering._

_Hope, slowly slips away._

_Yet someone will make sure, the angel wont stray._

xxXxx

Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! And those who didn't well, thanks for reading anyway .


	3. Chapter 3

X2xXxGuidexXx2x

Luffy stopped him from going to the real world and Ace wanted to punch his light in frustration. Ace sighed for like the hundredth time that day, his light clearly needed comfort but he couldn't even contact Luffy in their mind. Well, technically it was Luffy's mind but that's not the point right now. The point is that Luffy is slowly dying mentally, physically and emotionally while he's in their heaven, inhaling the scent of flowers and laying on his back doing **nothing**.

He grits his teeth and punches the tree beside him, painfully aware that his fists were on fire, indicating that he was at his ending point. Anger and irritation rolled off of him in waves, a dark look adorning his face. He stood up, and fisted his fists, forcefully taking deep breaths through gritted teeth in a pathetic attempt to calm himself down.

He knows that he's not powerful enough to force the portal to open, and even if he _could_ open the portal, there was a possibility he'd end up in the middle of nowhere and without Luffy's power, he can't go back and he will never _ever _be able to see his light again. The risk was too great and he was scared of losing the only one who actually likes him even though he is the Demon.

A monster that everyone feared except for Luffy, his exact opposite.

He looks at his surrounding and grimaces. The tree he punched fell over and was currently spreading fire throughout his surroundings. He sighs and held out his palm, calling his flame back to him as he muttered curses under his breath. The flames started to return to him, a sight similar to dust being vacuumed, and Ace closes his eyes.

He never believed in miracles but he'll make an exception this time and _wishes_ for a miracle to happen for the sake of his light. But then again, maybe _he_ will come.

xxXxx

Luffy winces a bit, actually _feeling_ his dark's anger all the way to the real world. He makes a mental note to apologize to Ace later as he followed whatever the doctor asked of him for the check-up. He's not feeling emotionally well back then and he _knows_ Ace will immediately rampage and god knows what his dark will do, so he forcefully cuts Ace off.

Four days passed before he finally came to terms with the death of his parents. His parents always said to him, "Even if time passes, a wound can never heal if the owner refuses to let it heal." And he feels nostalgic thinking about them. That's not what completely made him move on though, two things did.

The first was a dream, a dream that involved his parents visiting him and saying _everything_ they know about him. He learned that mama and papa weren't his real parents. He learned about the Age of Pirates, not everything but enough to make him connect some of the dots. He also knows that his blood parents were powerful, mama and papa didn't know but by his display of power at such a young age proved more than enough. His parents whisper how much they love him, all the while hugging him dearly and lovingly. So he also says what he feels, not at all embarrassed by how much they were crying as one.

The second reason he was able to move on was Shanks. Shanks was very kind and understanding when he was still troubled. Shanks helped him up while he was down.

He supposed Ace would like to know Shanks but that'll be for another date, he didn't want Ace to get unnecessarily jealous of some misunderstanding.

He giggled at the times Shanks purposely made a fool out of himself to make him smile. When he asked why, Shanks answered "Because if you keep pouting like that, you might turn into a fish. It happened to my friend." The red-haired man was even wearing an _almost_ believable serious face, if not for the twitching of his lips like he was fighting off a smile. Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the stupid statement, he may be naïve and sometimes oblivious but he wasn't stupid, though his parents and Ace overacted when they saw the result of his IQ test. Hmm.. they also said something about him being able to answer college-level questions.

Getting back to the topic, Shanks was awesome and knew so many stories, Luffy wondered if he could keep track of all the adventures Shanks told him.

"You're free to go now, Luffy-kun" Kaya exclaimed gently to Luffy, knowing the boy was excited to see Dr. Shanks, her superior. She smiles as the boy practically hops all the way to the door, thanking her while he was at it.

"Arigatou! Kaya-san! See you later!" Luffy says, his hand pulling the handle as he bid the kind nurse goodbye. He hurries through the hallways, before stopping at a familiar door and bursts in. Knowing Shanks wouldn't mind if he visits unannounced.

He tiptoes his way behind the gigantic desk, giggling all the way.

Shanks smirks as he hears the door open, immediately hiding to catch his favorite troublemaker by surprise. When Luffy was close enough, he puts both his hands on Luffy's back and exclaimed "Boo!"

Luffy shrieked in surprise before laughing with Shanks, not minding that Shanks won their little games again. Shanks wiped his unshed tears away before picking the boy up and put him on the desk, he himself taking a seat.

"So what is it today, anchor?" Shanks asks, not the least bothered by how Luffy was searching for food.

Luffy maybe kind-of-decent (well, the boy ate in little portions) when he was sad, but now that he's happy and bouncy, he eats like a pig and he swears that the kid had a blackhole for a stomach. Shanks learned that the not-so-easy-way after Luffy ate his lunch _and_ dinner for a day, he ended up wasting a few bucks that day too.

"Stories!" Luffy answered cheerfully, now facing Shanks for the sole reason of listening with all his worth.

And as Shanks talked about his adventures, Luffy remained oblivious of the fact his control on Dark slipping away. After all, emotions affect control and it has been a few days since Luffy checked Ace.

xxXxx

The laughter filled with delight and excitement, snapped him out of his _unique _mood. And no, he was not sulking.

Ace sighs in relief as he quickly summons his wings and flies to the portal, the thought of seeing his light was enough to inspire him. He could finally hear his light after all these days! He grins, stops for a moment to check himself in a mirror he made. Nodding in approval at his appearance, Ace continues to fly.

Closer and closer to the portal Ace gets, while Luffy smiled at Shanks dramatic exclamations and gestures.

Luffy was practically bouncing on his place as the pirate was about to defeat the evil, stupid clown who had some kind of weird power. "And then Strawhat shouted the attack of his technique-" here, Shanks pulled his arms back- "Gomu gomu no….BAZOOKA!" Shanks brings his arms to the front, acting as if he was the one who was fighting the villain. All the while, shouting to work the mood up. But instead of hitting thin air, he hits something solid.

Something painfully similar to human flesh.

Realizing _who _and _what_ the man just hit, he paled and he swears the room just got colder, even though he was sweating bullets.

Ace groaned as he was pushed back, _painfully._ He guessed the attacker anticipated his arrival seeing as how much impact it did to him. He was instantly on guard, happy mood disappeared to thin air as he seethes. The one who did this to him will pay, _dearly._

Raising his eyes to inspect his attacker, he gapes in surprise. Not because the man had red hair, not because the man had three scars down on one eye.

"You!" Ace's eyes widened. But because the man before him was-!

_One by one, the Angel will meet_

_Every creature, both worthy and not, to greet._

_The Demon is on edge._

_As his light will dredge,_

_To find something worthy_

_And solve some mystery._

xxXxx

Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it! And to those who don't know, Arigatou means thank you or thanks. And I know it's short to some, but I'm trying my best. :V


	4. Chapter 4

X3xXxFriendxXx3x

Ace sighs, recalling the earlier events as he watched his light sleep. Shanks, the Guardian of the Angel, apparently sucked at explanations even though he was a high-ranked doctor and has lived for over a century.

"_Dahahahaha! No need to be so uptight, little dark. I'm the Guardian of the Angel! It's my job, otherwise I'd disappear and Ben will have my butt!" Shanks exclaimed, laughing freely and so carefree that it ticked Ace off._

"_What's the matter with you? Don't you know that Luffy's going to be in danger?! I'm the Demon!" He nearly screeched by the end of the sentence, can't help it. Anger and Rage are the demon's weakness._

_Shanks then looked at him straight in the eyes, no straight to the soul The piercing gaze made it hard to breathe. He almost passes out by the sheer power Shanks made him feel, yet he does his best in countering. His angel is behind him, he _can't_ run away with his tail between his legs. He'll gladly die in exchange for Luffy's life._

_An eternity seemed to pass as Shanks broke his gaze and smiled. A smile full of relief and happiness that left Ace in circles._

_Why? Why did he smile as if he was good? Why did he seem like a father…proud of his son?_

"_I trust you Ace. You won't hurt Luffy. He is ,after all, our Light. He is your soul just as you are his soul. His heart is waiting for his nakama but that doesn't mean you don't have a part in it too. Don't worry, the ripples will clear to show what's beneath the water." It seems Shanks was wise after all._

_Ace mentally snorted, yeah right. He bets his gold that Shanks just copied that line._

_And so, as the duo –Luffy and Shanks- talked like there was no tomorrow, Ace silently wondered if there was someone out there for him too. Nakama, is what he craved before Luffy after all._

He couldn't help but wonder though, what if Shanks was wrong and he ended up losing control and hurt his light? What if Luffy will be made hostage because of him?

Paranoid, yes. But as the saying goes "One can never be too careful"

xxXxx

"Marco" A booming voice echoed throughout the darkness.

Creatures of the dark faltered as they felt the old man's power, and hid themselves the best they could. It was never good when Oyaji, the father of all dark, was angry. But now, angry was an understatement. Boiling rage was seen through hardened gold orbs, anger seethed off from the enormous body like a tidal wave one after the other. Hard, unpredictable, unforgiving and _dangerous_.

"Oyaji." The usually uncaring voice had a hint of anger but was still respectful. Blue and yellow flames flickered as one in the dark and they couldn't help but feel terrified. Marco, their brother had the patience of a saint. And when the phoenix is angry, all hell breaks loose.

"_Find and destroy"_ There was no need for long and petty words. They were one of the oldest and had been together as Time had started, and was in perfect sync.

"Aye" Perhaps it was in the mood. To go back to the pirate age, as Marco turned himself to his other form. The difference this time, this era, is that none of his brothers will die. He'll make sure of that, personally.

xxXxx

"It seems the children have made their move." A voice rings out like a melodious tone as the finely built male fiddled absently with his harp.

"A betrayal tends to start a war and you should know that, Apollo" A female voice hisses back in reply, the face of a maiden contorted in irritation as the Goddess petted her deer.

"Apologies, sister." Apollo says in a monotonic manner, making it hard to decipher whether it was genuine or not. He never did care what happens to the humans but he did care if it was going to reach his realm. Especially if his vessel was currently lazing around doing absolutely nothing to resolve the predicament the world is in.

"_I have sent my pawn,_

_As shall the other's by the dawn._

_Comrades and enemies,_

_No such thing as treaties._

_Might as well prepare for treacheries."_

If he were less than a God, he was positive that the voice would sound hollow, emotionless and hypnotizing, but as he was no mortal, he identified the sadistic amusement Athena had barely hidden.

Silence loomed over them, and it was welcomed. He was music himself but even he needed silence from the chaos they call as a world.

"I have sent mine earlier for I anticipated this, he is already on his way to the angel." Athena shattered the silence as she turned around to face the fellow immortals.

"We already know that Athena, you are always ten steps ahead of your game. Thou do not need to remind us of what we have failed to see." Artemis narrowed her eyes at the confident woman, vaguely aware of the deer turning into a liger in response to her anger, as she fingered her bow at the side.

"I suggest you stop that sister, we are at a disadvantage for the moment. You can neutralize her later when we are not in enemy's territory." Apollo coolly interfered before sparks of magic will fly between the two opposing women in front of him. Athena may be patient but the shifting of the world affects even them.

"True." Short yet it held meaning as Artemis relaxed her posture, turning the liger back to a deer.

Athena said nothing as she showed them to the door. No words were needed, a look meant more for the gods. She just hoped the others will not snap at the lost demon.

xxXxx

Luffy wanted to punch Ace and Shanks. He was tempted to right now actually. They didn't even let him join in the conversation "for his own good" stated by Ace while Shanks went "You're too cute to listen to the stupid hag's and noob's stories!" Shanks even went as far as to pinch his cheeks.

Maybe he should punch Shanks first because Ace did avenge him. He giggles, that kick must have hurt, right in the family jewels too.

He pouted as he played with the fur of his new-found pet. He was just walking around when he saw a green cat with white wings. How cool was that! He wanted to tell Ace but his dark promised him chocolate if he will be a good boy and not to go to where he and Shanks were talking.

He smiled slyly, but Ace never did tell him that he couldn't leave and explore did he?

"C'mon Greeny, we're going on an adventure!" He hopped excitedly, he couldn't wait to explore! But Greeny seemed to had other ideas in mind as it opened one eye, looked at him lazily and then closed his eye before turning his back to him and curling to a ball.

"Muo! Stop being such a lazy cat and !" Luffy growled and pulled the cat forcefully from his hospital bed. Tried to anyway because it seemed the cat, too was determined to sleep the noon away because it was currently digging it's claws in the bed sheets and refused to let go.

"Let. Go. Greeny" Luffy gritted his teeth as he pulled the cat with all his might to pry it off from the bed. The cat hissed in response, glaring at the angel before summoning his wings and flew up, making Luffy release his grip on the cat.

Luffy fell on his bum and had to bite his lower lip so the tears couldn't escape and flow down. He looks at the cat who seemed to freeze at the expression he was wearing. "You.. don't want to?" He manages to say but his voice was breaking and shaky, almost as if he was going to cry.

Zoro froze, he was sent here by his master to keep an eye out on things related with the angel. He got delayed because of… things. When the child found him and took him in. He didn't mind, the petting felt like heaven although he'd cut his tongue before he would admit that. And suddenly, the child acts like he ate a sack of candy and gone hyperactive, trying to get him to some 'adventures'. So he flies off, wanting to rest from a long journey.

[Not really, he was teleported to the hospital from day one. He just got himself lost and ended up flying around to find the little angel. Don't tell him I said that, he's going to kill me./ Zoro magically appears out of nowhere: huh? Who're you? /Me: No one, no one at all.]

But that expression. The teary eyes and the trembling lips made him want to cuddle and comfort the boy, he blames his feline instincts for that.

When a tear falls from the wide obsidian eyes, he panics. So it's only natural for him to do the first thing in his mind, he settles himself on the boy and licks the tears away. He was thankful for the fur because he's pretty sure he's blushing right now.

Luffy gasps in surprise, eyes widening more at the comforting gesture Greeny's giving to him. After the shock passes, he giggles as he feels the cat's tongue fling up and down on his cheek. Warmth swelled in his chest, he knew it. "You love me!" The angel squealed and hugged the cat, not noticing that Greeny was trying to breathe from the death grip. He ceases his hug, feeling Greeny squirm and claw at his sides. He holds the cat up, right in front of his face and stares at the sharp black eyes.

He knew that others would mistake the cat for glaring and he can't help but feel sad. Were people really that blind to not notice good? He sighs and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that, it'll only make him sadder.

He lets out a small smile as the cat in his hold tilted its head, as if curious to why the angel acted weirdly. "Arigatou" He whispers and brings their foreheads together. He closes his eyes as he felt Greeny tense for a moment before relaxing.

xxXxx

Ace sighs, it seemed Destiny wanted their time to speed up. Shanks explained the situation at hand. Panic came first and he immediately tried to get to Luffy. His angel wasn't trained yet, and definitely _not_ ready to face the world. But Shanks' reasoning made him think too. He knows the guardian is right.

He keeps walking as Shanks just totted along wanting to visit his light as well. But as he rounded up the corner, a gasp from Shanks made him skyrocket his guard up in the blink of an eye. He peered his surroundings, flames ready to explode at a single sign of danger. Yet a squeal, a freaking_ squeal_, from the older man made him want to smack the red-head.

He looks at Shanks who seemed to be in heaven watching a sight inside the room Luffy was in. He swears, if Shanks is watching Luffy take his clothes off, he'll burn his eyeballs. But Shanks wasn't blushing nor did he have a perverted expression on so he became curious.

He takes a peak and almost bursts out in flames.

There on the bed, was Luffy sitting. But that wasn't the problem. Oh no, it was a green-furred cat that was pressing it's forehead to _his_ Luffy.

He was going to skin that cat alive, then burn him to a crisp. He glowers, trying to walk into the room and wring his hands around that stupid cat's neck. Trying, because Shanks apparently thought it was a good idea to put him in a bubble of some sort. He summons his flames and tries to burn the bubble, seeing as it didn't work, he punched and kicked it but to no avail.

The bubble is even shiny like it was wearing a sign. "You're so weak. Bleeh XP." In bold, italic and glitters.

"Dahahahahaha! Don't bother, Acey! We can't hear you but you can hear us. So watch and enjoy the show, yeah? Oh and that's a complex you have there, lad. Dahahahaha!" Shanks ends with a laugh, Ace's reaction was just too fun to pass up. Though he feels just the tiniest bit intimidated when Ace directs his anger from the cat to him, just a tiny weeny bit.

Ace was going to have revenge in a silver platter. He mutters curses that should never be heard from a child, but he's a demon so he has an excuse. He watches his light as Shanks said, he was going to conserve energy instead of trying to waste it like an idiot.

But then the stupid cat looks at him and he swears it smirked. Because apparently, the cat wanted to lick Luffy. On the lips.

A lick on the lips.

Ace's brain seemed to freeze as he watched the scene unfold before him. And when it functions again, the bubble had no chance.

xxXxx

Yes, I know I updated the other story and I'm sorry for that, really I am, so here's a chap for you. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh and do you think I should put romance in this story? If so, then whom? Thanks for all those who did good! XP (meaning review, favorite or follow) Janne~


	5. Chapter 5

xxXxx

A frown marred Shanks who wasn't paying any attention to the scene unfolding before him. The power Ace showed earlier just confirmed his assumptions and suspicions.

He was the reincarnation of Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

It seemed ironic and unrealistic but the burst of Haki earlier was no illusion. The bubble was immune and invincible to both magic and physical attacks. Bring up Haki however and it's another story.

Portgas D. Ace known to many, was the son of the 'devil' or Gol D. Roger. The man who found One Piece. It seems silly, back to the Age of Pirates Ace was the son of the devil and now, he _is_ the devil.

Shanks snorted, people can call the child whatever they wish but Ace is himself.

He can't help but smile softly at Ace who was currently being held back by the angel, wings and halo included. He skimmed his eyes over the pure white wings, allowing himself to feel the purity it emitted and let himself bask in peace. Moments like these should be appreciated, especially with the war coming in the near future. He sighs and recalls his conversation with Ace earlier.

xxXxx

"_You and Luffy are in danger." He states seriously, looking at the child who seemed to freeze at the statement. There was no need to talk in circles if he wanted to get his point across._

_Ace looked at him for a moment but then the boy sighs and mutters a sentence. A sentence that he didn't expect._

"_I know." It's just two words, but it clashed in his mind. Enough to silence him and make Ace continue._

"_I have met Gods that… weren't friendly. They said things about a war. That I was going to be blamed for the war. 'I should've just minded my own business' is what they all stated. But what did I do? Nothing else but exist and protect my light. Is it bad for me to exist? Are my black wings too ugly to look at? Or is it the horns that grow on my head? They are ancient and old, yet they don't differ to humans who judge unwisely and bring harm to those whom they see as a nuisance, not even giving me a chance. I hated them all but I could do nothing for I was _weak_." The last word was spat out like poison while he watched Ace who had so much hatred that didn't deserve to be bestowed on the shoulders of a child. _

_He sighs sadly, he could do nothing to change the past, he owed nothing to exchange for Time to turn itself back. So the only thing he could do was prepare them for the future in the present. _

_He hoists the child up and hugs him. Ace tensed under his embrace but seemed to reluctantly accept his offer of comfort. Shanks rubbed comforting circles on Ace's back, not hesitating to utter comforting words that wasn't promises. Promises give hope, that's true, but a plan never goes perfectly all the time._

_He doesn't mention the tears sliding down the freckled cheeks as he let Ace fist his clothes and sobbed on his chest. Letting out what he kept bottling up over the years. Shanks was aware the others would hiss and scold him for his actions if they knew, but then again there's a big IF. _

_No immortal was in this area and he was aware of that, it made this location perfect for him to have his privacy while watching over his charge. Luck seemed to be on his side for now._

_After calming down, Ace directly asked him what was going to happen and when._

"_Teach, a human who turned immortal, was under Edward Newgate or commonly known as Whitebeard." He shoots a questioning gaze at Ace who nodded in understanding, the boy apparently knew the one who was considered king of the creatures. _

"_Whitebeard treasures his 'sons' or the creatures that is under his vicinity more than his life. Their group is like a big family through bond, nobody cares what a certain someone was, they're all on equal grounds." He lets out a small smile at Ace who looked slightly amazed at the mention of family through bond. _

"_Teach was an outcast for the other more ancient immortals, and had been ignored for a decade. But when Whitebeard found him, the old man took him in and treated him as one of his sons." Shanks said, looking carefully at Ace._

"_But he did one thing that made Whitebeard and his sons furious." He took a calming breath to steel himself for the next statement._

"_He gravely injured the fourth division commander, Thatch, for a magic orb." Anger and confusion was plastered on Ace's face, Shanks almost winced. He supposed the anger would be for the traitorous act but he was slightly lost at Ace's confusion. Surely the demon would have known treacheries and corruption of both immortals and mortals._

"_Magic orbs, what are they?" Ace's voice was trembling with anger, looking for a thing to distract him from the bubbling rage building within him._

_Shanks looked surprised, he was sure that all of the mythical creatures knew about the story, but then again, Ace spent most his life being isolated and close to his light._

"_The magic orbs are droplets of power from the God Karpos. These orbs hold mythical powers that no one for sure really knows what power it holds but some are surreal. One could obtain these powers by eating the orb, not necessarily the whole piece, and the power would be shouldered by the one who ate the orb. One could become fire, water or wind himself or herself through these orbs. There's a price for these powers though, being unable to swim." He pauses to take a breath while Ace was paling by the minute but he was oblivious to that fact._

"_No one really knows why these orb-eaters can't swim but the thing is, they just can't, including mermans or mermaids. Mortal or immortal can eat this orb, it doesn't matter what you are, these orbs aren't picky." Shanks ended with a laugh, trying to lighten up the mood._

"_Shanks?" Hesitation and possibly fear was in Ace's voice but Shanks ignored it. _

_"Yeah?"_

"_Do these orbs happen to have swirly patterns?" Ace asked. "Yes, yes they do." Shanks tilted his head, so Ace did know!_

"_And they look like weird fruits?" Ace asked again, already knowing the answer but still wanted to make sure anyway. Seeing Shanks nod, destroyed the little hope he had in swimming in the beautiful, vast ocean again._

"_I think.. I kind of ate one." Ace mumbled but Shanks nodded again, smiling happily._

_._

_Not three seconds later did Shanks process the information Ace dumped on him. "WHAT!?" Shanks screeched so loudly it hurt his ears. Shanks then shook him so fast his world was getting blurry and now to mention he was getting dizzy._

"_Stop! Stop!" He gasped out and it was a miracle how Shanks could still hear him under the red-head's shouting. The world stopped spinning after a minute and he blinked his eyes to sharpen his vision. Shank's face was the first to come to his view, a face he loathed right now._

_After a roundhouse kick, he seated himself far from Shanks who was nursing a red jaw._

"_How could you 'kind of ate' a magical orb for Oda's sake? Don't you know that eating suspicious things will get you killed someday?" Shanks exclaimed, wincing by the end of the sentence. Darn, he really shouldn't underestimate Ace. The kid could really bring a kick._

"_Hunger does mysterious things to a mind." Ace shrugged, not wanting to admit that he didn't watch what he was eating at the time._

_Shanks was really tempted to bump his fist down Ace's head but he refrained from doing so, he only have one jaw and he didn't want to lose it and look like an idiot. He sighed before continuing the important matters at hand._

"_Anyway, Teach ,thankfully, wasn't able to kill Thatch because of a fellow who was coincidentally there and immediately helped him for medication. Turns out the fellow was a healer so they got lucky. Teach, now known as Blackbeard, wanted to have his revenge against the Gods and Goddesses who mocked him and was only getting friendly with Whitebeard to gain information from the old man." Ace's face was carefully blank but he had to be a fool not to notice anger in the demon's eyes. _

"_Blackbeard seeks power, Ace and his next target is a pure and important being to be extracted for power. He tricked and angered Gods and Goddesses among themselves and nobody in Olymphus knows whom to trust anymore. The war is coming and it centers on Dark and Light." Ace's eyes widened and Shanks looked grim._

"_But Luffy isn't even ten! And I'm just ten! We can't go against powerful beings in this condition!" Ace was panicking, who wouldn't be when you're about to face war and just climbed the two-digit number age?_

"_I know, that's why Time has an offer." Shanks stated, absently fiddling with his pen._

"_An offer from Time?" That was rare. Very rare, Time was neutral to these things and hardly spoke to other deities even with him here from the start of all._

"_He'll speed your age in exchange for a memory of a person both important to you and Luffy" Shanks stated bluntly, no use in sugar-coating his words. It's going to happen anyway, so why not straight to the point? _

_Sabo. The first person that came to Ace's mind. Sabo was a mortal, a noble mortal. But he was nothing like the common nobles Ace met. He was kind even though he found out about Luffy and Ace's condition, their first friend apart from themselves. They were almost like brothers. But happy things always came to an end. A prideful bastard decided that massacring a town using his fleet was fun and decided to do it for his 'pastime'. Luffy and Ace were away that time and couldn't do anything after it. The one responsible was already gone by the time they arrived. So no revenge could be carried out._

_After the bloodbath, crimson red was so thick everywhere Ace could almost taste it. And he was flying a good distance above the town. A distance not too far for him and Luffy to look for Sabo. A blue hat with goggles painted in red was the only thing they found. No body, not a strand of blonde hair, no nothing. _

_Ace still believes that Sabo escaped the slaughter but if he forgets about Sabo then how was he supposed to find the mortal? But if he refuses the offer then Luffy, his light, will be in danger._

_All the while Shanks watched the boy weigh the pros and cons of the deal from Time. A neutral expression crossed Ace's face before he looked at Shanks, silently asking what more did the deal involve. _

"_Time will also send a trainer to you two. The age skip will take you about 10 years later, meaning you'll be twenty while Luffy will be seventeen." Shanks finished, that was all Time had said._

"_We'll take it." He made sure there was no hesitation in his voice. It's for Luffy's sake and he was sure Sabo would understand. The pros were too great to pass up unless they want to be beaten and crushed like ants._

_Shanks nodded, he expected this after all. There was no other way to make sure they had at least a glimmer of victory on their side. He opens his mouth to say what would answer Ace's question all those years ago. _

"_The deities always expects the demon to start all chaos. Gods and Goddesses was used by the previous Demons and it is imprinted on their mind that the ugly creature would not and will not change. The allies of Whitebeard know it is not you who had caused the tremor but Teach gained the power of darkness. And as you know, darkness is your forte. So the deities made sure to spread the word that it was _you_. Teach framed you and did nothing to stop the rumors. In fact, he encouraged it by proclaiming he was the demon. The Gods didn't bother to check if it was true or not. That's why you're hated and despised to them." Shanks paused, taking a breath. Ace looked ready to murder the traitor, if the shaking of clenched fists and the darkening of his expression were any clues. _

"_But the one who knows the truth are all on your side. They are the ones who didn't let themselves be blinded by rumors and looked at _you_" Shanks stood up, walking towards Ace who looked frozen in place._

"_They do not know how you act but once they have gotten a glimpse that you are protecting everyone's light, they decided that they are at your service. Allies had watched over you for years, the reason you are both safe from the wrath of selfish immortals. Ace, _you_ are their allies. Whitebeard considers you as his distant son while the others consider you as a brother. Being with the Angel was enough for them Ace. You have powerful allies. So don't worry too much, yeah?" Shanks ended with the brightest grin he could muster to assure Ace who was dumbstruck at the information._

_._

"_Let's go check Luffy" Ace hopped off his spot and desperately hoped that Shanks wouldn't notice the redness on his cheeks, caused by all the compliments thrown at him by so many._

"_Aaww, are you blushing Ace? That's so cute! Dahahahaha!" Shanks seemed to forget that Ace could be a fighter if he wanted to._

_A black eye and a busted lip later, Shanks couldn't help but think that a red blushing Ace is a cute, denying Ace._

xxXxx

Shanks snorted, he was going to be killed if he opened his big mouth any more than it currently is. He hummed, pretending not to see the green cat obviously sent by a God or Goddess being strangled by Ace with a distracted Luffy to the side eating a bag of sweets courtesy of Ace.

Nope, he didn't see anything at all.

Now, to write a message back to Time and seal the deal that was going to change the world and possibly get him killed on his way to the other's dimension..

No pressure, no pressure at all.

.

Meanwhile Zoro was sure the damn goddess sent him here to get rid of him. He was so going to be a selfish cat once he got back home. He swore it to his tail. Luffy was determined sure, but he was currently dying while the angel was obliviously munching away. If he was going to survive big brother's wrath then he was going to write 'Luffy = VERY VERY SHORT NOTICE SPAN" in bold and glitters.

Black is swirling in his vision and his body aching for the treasured oxygen he loves so much. And that is a big IF, about the size of Mount Everest.

xxXxx

Me: I know I updated the other story first and I am so sorry!

Perona: You should be sorry, you didn't even let them know your busy schedule.

Me: *looks at Perona with a deadpanned expression* Do you honestly think that they need to know irrelevant stuff? Or some would care? But maybe you're right. *drops it and sighs* School is a day away from tomorrow and I know I can't bring a laptop to school unless I want it to be confiscated. So no updates for a while but I'll try my best to type or write for you guys. *bows and runs away*

Perona: She's been sulking because her father has to go abroad for work and is too depressed to even bother with having the inspiration to write.

Monet: She has been indeed having gory thoughts. *absently nods her head in agreement*

Perona: It's no wonder she doesn't bother to retaliate and whine to me now.

Monet: Indeed

Perona and Monet: Leave a review reader/ reader-san, and be merry on your way.

Perona: I can't believe she made me say that. Merry on your way that's like-

-Beep-


End file.
